Justin Stewart (Power Rangers 2014 Remake Series)
Justin Stewart, later renamed Justin Oliver, is the true main protagonist and narrator of the 2016 Superhero comedy film Power Rangers: Superforce. He is played by Tom Holland. Power Rangers: Superforce Justin first appears narrating in his town of birth Mars Vegas but he narrates about hating it because he's hated and abused there. He hates his family because they neglect and abuse him for being weak, even though they want him to be weak. He hates his godfather because of getting beaten up by ladies at a hot springs due to his godfather's perverted ways. He hates his godmother because instead of helping him when he gets injured, she hits or punches him every time. His older sister Ayame is the only one who doesn't hate him and would be proud to see him succeed. One day when he developed some powers, his mother instead hit him and his father Doug calls him a weakling who doesn't deserve such power. Heartbroken by this abuse, he runs to his room while his abusive siblings laugh at his pain but Ayame and her friend Emma Goodall glare in disgust at this abuse. Emma goes to Justin's room to comfort him but hears him praying to God about wanting to be free and wishes for a new family. Emma understands this and also prays the same thing about Justin's fate. At night, Rita Repulsa sneaks into his room and tries to seduce him but is knocked out by him. While she's unconscious, he takes her power coin, erases her memories of this event, and takes her to her room. Emma sees this and smiles at his success. The next day, Doug plans on disowning and banishing Justin from the family, much to the disgust of the nice people. Justin over hears this and is devastated. The town's former owner Tommy Oliver is also disgusted by this treatment and shows sympathy for the poor boy. Justin plans on standing up to them but is too afraid to. At night, he shows up in his front yard but his family assault him, which is secretly noticed by Tommy, Ayame, and Emma and they go to save him but are blocked by a shield barrier. While laying down on the ground, Doug angrily calls Justin a "monster", a "demon", and a "failure", claiming the boy should've died as an infant, much to the three witnesses' anger and disgust. However, Justin becomes overcome with rage and glows green eyes. He then fights his abusive family: he first breaks his godfather's throat, second he puts his godmother in a coma, third he gives Dru some small fire injuries on the eyebrows, fourth he breaks his sister's stomach so hard that she can't have children, fifth he uses a wind ball on his mother's chest, and finally he breaks his father's arm and brutally assaults him for being the most abusive relative. He then angrily scolds them for the way they treat him. However, he sees that Tommy, Ayame, and Emma have witnessed this and are scared by this. In fear and sadness, he runs away and ignores their pleas to come back. He hops on a bus and prepares to go to Angels Grove, where his adventure is just beginning. Allies *Megaforce Power Rangers - Allies, friends, and team. **Troy Burrows - Fellow leader, friend, and teammate. **Emma Goodall - Friend, ally, teammate, and crush. **Noah Carver - Friend, ally, and teammate. **Jake Holling - Friend, ally, and teammate. **Gia Moran - Friend, ally, and teammate. *Bull Bulkmeier - First best friend and ally. *Schuyler "Sky" Tate/B-Squad S.P.D. Red Ranger - Second best friend. *A-Squad Rangers - Friends and allies. **Revy/A-Squad S.P.D. Red Ranger - Friend, admirer, savior, and ally. **Beevor/A-Squad S.P.D. Red Ranger - Mute friend and ally **Cliff/A-Squad S.P.D. Green Ranger - Friend and ally. **Ivan/A-Squad S.P.D. Yellow Ranger - Friend, savior, and ally. **Rachel/A-Squad S.P.D. Pink Ranger - Friend, savior, and ally. Enemies *Ivan Ooze - Archenemy (deceased). *Psycho Rangers - Enemies (all incapacitated in confinement cards) **Rita Repulsa/Psycho Green Ranger - Admirer, stalker, and enemy. **Dru Stewart/Psycho Red Ranger - Abusive ex-brother, rival, and enemy. **Snake/Psycho Blue Ranger - False ally turned traitor and enemy. **Patrol/Psycho Black Ranger - Interrogator and enemy. **Sally/Psycho Pink Ranger - Abusive ex-sister and enemy. **Tabii/Psycho Yellow Ranger - Enemy. *Doug Stewart - Abusive ex-father. Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Younger Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Bullied Heroes Category:The Chosen One